jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians return to a galaxy far, far away and faces a new threat known as the First Order. The team joins forces with a scavenger named Rey, a Stormtrooper named Finn who has defected from the First Order and a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron and his droid companion BB-8, who carries part of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker. They also reunite with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Together, they must defeat the First Order and the Sith warrior known as Kylo Ren. Trivia *Botley, Starlight Glimmer, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Scroop, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will use both his lightsaber and Keyblade in this Adventure. Scenes "Chewie, we're home." * *(To their surprise, Chewbacca and an elderly Han Solo enter the Millennium Falcon) *Han: *smiles* Chewie. We're home. *Jaden: *gasps happily and smiles widely* *Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles and thinks to himself* Han!! Chewie!! *(Han and Chewie start searching around) *DJ: *whispers* Who's out there? *(Han and Chewie check the grating, where they find Rey, Finn, BB-8 and the team) *Han: *points his gun at them* Where are the others? Where's the pilot? *Rey: I'm the pilot! *Han: You? *Chewbacca: *growls in disbelief* *Rey: Actually, we're not alone... *Jaden: *comes out of his hiding spot and smiles* It's been a long time, my friend. *Jeffrey: *comes out of his hiding spot too* You two look well. *smiles* *Han: ...!!!!!!! *slowly smiles widely* Well I'll be. Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart. Together on my ship. *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he approaches them* *Jaden: *smiles* Yes. Everyone else is here too. *(Alexis, Aqua and Xion come out of their hiding place) *Xion: *smiles* Han!! Chewie!! *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he hugs her* *Aqua: *smiles* So this is them, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* Yep, honey. Han Solo and Chewbacca. *Han Solo: *smiles* So, you've got a wife now, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. This is Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* It's an honor to meet you, Han. My husband's told me about his past experiences with you. *Han: I can see that he's been busy. *Aqua: *giggles* *(The cubs and several others come out of their hiding spots too) *Tammy: *gasps happily* Is it really them, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles* You bet. *Snowflake: *smiles* Oh my gosh!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Han: I'm guessing Diego and Shira started a family now. *Jeffrey: Yeah. They did. *Shira: *smiles* Meet my son and daughter. Tammy and DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* And I'm Snowflake. *Han: Heh. Cute little guys. *Xion: *smiles and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Lea: *smiles and crosses his arms* It's about time I meet these two. *Han: And you are? *Lea: Name's Lea. Got it memorized? *Xion: *smiles* An ol' friend of mine. *Han: Funny. Last time Chewie and i saw you, you were younger. *Xion: *giggles* Yeah. And now I'm 7 1/2 years old. * *Han: ...Yeah, i knew him. I knew Luke. *Alexis: *smiles* We knew Luke too. Attack on Takodana *Jaden: Ready to face some Stormtroopers, bro?! *Jeffrey: Yeah! *summons his Keyblade and activates his blue Lightsaber* *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Jesse: *activates his Duel Disk* *May: Go, Glaceon! *throws a Poke Ball, unleashing Glaceon* *May's Glaceon: Glaceon! *Lea: *summons his Chakrams* *Midna: *prepares her Twili magic* *The Mask: *as Teddy Roosevelt* CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!! * Leia and C-3PO * Resistance Base *BB-8: *pulls a cloth covering something, which is revealed to be R2-D2!* *Tammy: *gasps in shock* Is that...?! *Xion: *smiles* R2-D2. *Snowflake: *smiles widely* Oh my gosh!!! It's really him!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow!! *(R2 just stands there) *BB-8: *gently taps him* *Tammy: What's wrong with R2? *C-3PO: BB-8. Kids. You're wasting your time. *Snowflake: Why? Is he okay? *C-3PO: I'm afraid he hasn't been himself for a long time now. *BB-8: *beeps* *C-3PO: It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data. *DJ: Who cares? Isn't he gonna turn on for us? *BB-8: *beeps again* *C-3PO: I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again. *Tammy: *frowns in disappointment* No.... *Xion: *puts her hand on R2-D2* If you can at least hear me, R2... I miss you. *C-3PO: I really am sorry, princess. *Xion: I know... *DJ: If only Luke were here. Tammy and I may have only heard about him from Xion and our family, but I'm sure he'd know what to do. *Snowflake: I'm sure he would too. *Tammy: ...! Let's ask Mr. Dragonheart to fix him!! *Xion: It's not that simple. I've once read on how low power mode works on droids. R2 won't work again in this state even if Daddy were to fix him. *DJ: Aw man.... I was looking forward to seeing R2 in action in person... *Xion: He was one of the greatest droids i knew. *giggles* I remember the days I've seen him in action. *Tammy: Lucky... *Xion: *pets her* I'm sorry. R2-D2 Awakens *Snowflake: *sniffs sadly* *DJ: Han... *Tammy: And we were just getting to know him... *sheds a tear* *Xion: *remains silent as she sheds a tear* *(Suddenly, she hears a familiar sound) *R2-D2: *beeps as he slowly awakens* *BB-8: *rolls over to him and beeps happily* *R2-D2: *beeps back at BB-8* *Xion: *sees this, gasps...then smiles* *C-3PO: R2-D2! You've come back! *Tammy: *gasps happily and jumps up and down* He's on!!! R2-D2 is active!!! *DJ: *smiles* Awesome! *Snowflake: *smiles and approaches R2* Hello, R2. *R2-D2: *beeps at the cubs* *Xion: *hugs R2-D2* Hi, R2. Missed me? *R2-D2: *beeps happily at Xion* *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. It has been a long time. *R2-D2: *beeps more* *Xion: Oh! *smiles* The cubs? Two of them are my little brother and sister. *Tammy: *smiles* I'm Tammy! *DJ: *smiles* I'm DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* And I'm Snowflake. *Xion: *smiles* *R2-D2: *beeps more* *C-3PO: You found what? *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: How dare you call me that! *smacks him* *Xion: *giggles quietly* *Tammy: *snickers* Looks like he hasn't changed a bit. *DJ: *chuckles* *Snowflake: Are they always like this together? *Xion: *smiles* Oh, yeah. *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: Find Master Luke? How? *Tammy: Yeah. We don't have the rest of the map. *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: ...! Come, R2! We must go tell the others at once! *(In another room) *Aqua: *sighs sadly* *Lea: ...How could this have happened? *May: We may have stopped the Starkiller Base, but it doesn't feel like a real victory. *Midna: I knew Kylo Ren couldn't be reasoned with. His heart was too corrupted by darkness. *Jaden: *rubs his injured leg* Son of a friend or not, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!! *Jeffrey: So will i...for Han! *(Leia stood sad and silent until C-3PO arrived with R2-D2 and the kids) *C-3PO: General? Excuse me. General? *(Leia turns to see the droids) *C-3PO: R2-D2 may have some much needed good news. *Leia: Tell me. *Aqua: *sees R2 and smiles a bit* The infamous R2-D2. What an honor. *R2-D2: *beeps happily at Aqua* *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's been a long time, old friend. *Aqua: *kneels down to R2 and smiles* I'm Aqua. Jeffrey's wife. *R2-D2: *beeps happily at her* *May: *giggles* He's so cute. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Lea: *smiles a bit* About time we met him. *Xion: *smiles at Lea* *Midna: *smiles a bit* I'll admit. He is cool looking. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Yeah...he is. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531